Helios Sakellarios
Notes *Middle child of Theseus and Elizabeth Sakellarios, nee Woodward *Has two sisters **Older is named after the goddess of the moon, Selene ***Selene Luna Sakellarios **Younger is named after the goddess of the dawn, Eos ***Eos Dawn Sakellarios History Personality *Born from two doctors **At least one former: Theseus **Current Physical Therapist: Elizabeth **This has encouraged and strengthened his need to help others *Very intelligent **Has a 155 IQ **Genius level **Extremely good and organized memory *Patronus is a Buzzard **Natural observers **Not the most social/talkative **Analytical **Sees things as they are ***Refuses to beat around the bush **Oppurnitity seekers **Deductive reasoning (Like Sherlock) **Well-spoken **Persuasive (Like Loki) *Is very family-connected **He adores his sisters and parents ***But does not trust the ones who had left his father to suffer by himself in Greece ****Malia, Chloe, and Lena **He feels like they don't deserve Theseus' forgiveness ***Helios doesn't understand why they moved to England **Able to speak Greek and Latin fluently, having grown up with reading them *He's hoping to either go into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff would be okay as well. ---- Born of a medically-orientated and intelligent family, Helios has always been ready to help. He's fiercely loyal to those he trusts, which are few and far between, and is very intelligent. The last time he had his IQ tested, which was at the age of nine, the results came back with the IQ of 155. He is not a genius, but he is near-genius. Considering his grandmother on his mother's side is a psychiatrist, she has taught him how to organize his mind to a point that everything is easy to recall. The organized mind Helios holds allows him to do something like what Sherlock Holmes does, deductive reasoning, and focusing on his surroundings more than he does to people. He is extremely family orientated, doting on his biological sisters and parents. He has a sense of responsibility, always working his hardest in anything, and always willing to help. He has a fixation on becoming a doctor or a healer and is always trying to combine the muggle and magical ways to make something that's all-encompassing. Despite this need to help people, Helios suffers from a lack of confidence sometimes. He doesn't feel like he can do everything he wants to do, or change everything in the way he thinks of. Word Bubble } |text = } }} Page |Name Meaning = Helios: Means "sun" in Greek. This was the name of the young Greek sun god, who rode across the sky each day in a chariot pulled by four horses. Sol: The name Sol is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Sol is: Peace.. In the bible Solomon (son of David and Bathsheba) succeeded his father as king of Israel and wrote Proverbs; Ecclesiastes and the Song of Solomon. Sakellarios: An official entrusted with administrative and financial duties. |Nicknames = Heli |Favourite Colour = Golds |Favourite Movie = The Martian |Favourite Song = 'Apollo's Triumph' by Audiomachine |Favourite Food = Pizza |Favourite Drink = Butterbeer |Most Important People = His family |Most Treasured Possessions = A wrist cuff with the emblem of the sun emblazoned on it |Custom Trivia = |Bottom Image = LucasT2.gif }} Category:Dumbledore's Army